A Very Kinky Valentine
by Nazuki 1990
Summary: : With Valentine's Day coming up Naruto has no idea what to get his lover Sasuke.  Especially since Sasuke hates valentine.  With the help of a generous friend Sasuke is going to find out hoe kinky Valentine's Day could be.


Title: A Very Kinky Valentine

Author: Nazuki (Twisted Mind)

Fandom: Naruto

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto, Gaara x Neji, Neji x Naruto x Neji

Rating: R-18

Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy love), smut, BDSM

Genre: adult, general

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…. *sobs*

Summery: With Valentine's Day coming up Naruto has no idea what to get his lover Sasuke. Especially since Sasuke hates valentines. With the help of a generous friend Sasuke is going to find out how kinky Valentine's Day could be.

A/N: I know it's a little too late for such a theme and I couldn't wait until next year to write it (that would be too fucking long) so here is an extremely late/early Valentines' day gift.

Beta'd by Dark Angel Kaos

Enjoy!

In Konoha restaurant and bar sat a handsome blond with shoulder length hair that spiked out in odd ends, sky blue eyes and sun kissed complexion. He set down his beer glass and sighed.

"I don't know what to do?' he groaned.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked a young man with brunette hair pulled back in a low pony tail. He had pale lavender eyes and ivory complexion.

Naruto sighed again. "Neji what kind of gift can you think of for a person who hates everything especially Valentines day?" he asked.

Neji laughed.

"You're talking about Sasuke?" Neji smiled.

Naruto groaned.

"This morning after we had amazing sex, I asked Sasuke what he wanted for his Valentine. He just glared at me and kicked me out. Sasuke is such a jerk sometimes!" Naruto cried.

Neji sighed. "Naruto you and I are in the same boat. I also asked Gaara what he wanted for Valentines and he shot me down instantly."

Lavender eyes locked with sky blue. "*Sigh* we are totally hopeless!" they said in unison.

"May it best we give up," Naruto said after he drained his glass of beer. "Cause the only thing we can give them is sex."

Neji's eyes widened as an idea came him.

"Naruto you are a genius!" Neji exclaimed.

"I am?" Naruto questioned dumbly.

"If its sex they want, its sex we're gonna give them for Valentines," Neji grinned.

Naruto arched an eyebrow and listened to Neji's plan with keen interest.

~ Naruto ~

Uchiha Company was in a buzz with Valentine fever. All the ladies prepared their best chocolate for the most impossible men in the company their bosses the Uchiha brothers. Both had spiky raven hair with piercing ebony eyes and pale complexion. But their mood was what was different about them. The older brother Itachi Uchiha happily greeted the girls' chocolate with a breathtaking smile. This actually made the Uchiha fan-girls scream.

Sasuke Uchiha – the younger brother – was in a foul mood. Reason being was that he fucking hated Valentines Day with all the chocolates and those damn annoying girls just pissed him off. The second reason why Sasuke was in a foul mood was due to the lack of sex. Ever since Sasuke kicked his blond idiot out for asking him what he wanted for Valentine's day, he hadn't seen him since, but whenever that dobe came back he was going to punish him for every day they missed having sex. That would surely ease most of his frustration.

"Outoto what is on your mind? You seem distracted," Itachi smirked at Sasuke.

Sasuke knew that smile anywhere. The only time Itachi used that smile was to get anything he wanted and right now he wanted information out of Sasuke. But Sasuke was in no mood to give him any.

"You must be mistaken Aniki. My mind is in the right place, away from you and these bitches," Sasuke smiled back.

"Oh I see you got into a fight with Naruto again, so you have no one to work out your frustration on," Itachi said.

_'Damn that bastard! He can read my moods all too well,'_ Sasuke thought but he said nothing to his brother.

Itachi took Sasuke's silence as proof of the truth. _'This could be fun.'_

"So where is Naruto right now and on Valentine's Day of all days?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know" Sasuke growled.

Itachi arched a brow.

"Maybe he got fed up and woke up in another man's arms. After all he was a whore when you found him." Itachi stated.

It took all of Sasuke's will power and more to not punch Itachi. It seemed that Itachi got his kicks from harassing Sasuke. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let Itachi have his way.

Sasuke exhaled a breath he didn't realized he held. He unclenched his fists and then smiled at his brother. Itachi also noticed the shift in his brother's mood when they came to a stop in front of Sasuke's office.

"Aniki whatever you're planning on doing, it won't work. My dobe won't cheat on me unless I consent it. If he knows what's best for him," Sasuke stated to his brother, and then opened the office door.

"Humph! You're in for a rude awaking," Itachi chuckled. And with those words Itachi left his little brother to his thoughts.

~Naruto~

Later that afternoon Sasuke got an unexpected visitor, someone he never expected to see in this life time. There right across from him sat the owner of Sandlot retails and the Duke of the Sands Gaara. His spiky blood red hair as well as his well-toned body would make most girls go gaga over him. But his glacial emerald eyes and the dangerous aura surrounding him would scare them away. And right now those eyes were about to burn a crater in his head.

"What have I done to deserve the honor, your lordship?" Sasuke growled at his companion.

But Gaara didn't seem fazed by Sasuke's annoyance. He himself looked annoyed.

"I'm here to ask you to tell your lover to stay away from my Neji." His voice may be soft and mellow but the chill that come from his tone made shivers ran down Sasuke's spine.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"It's obvious that you had a fight with your lover and then kicked him out." Gaara stated, and Sasuke glared at him.

"I also had fought with my lover and he stormed out and for some reason your lover is staying with my Neji in his apartment. And I don't like it," Gaara stated.

Sasuke remembered what his brother told him. _'Damn it Itachi you have been keeping tabs on Naruto, you fucking bastard!'_ Sasuke thought. But before he could reply to Gaara's statement a soft tap on the door interrupted them.

"Who is it?" Sasuke growled.

"Um….. Sasuke-sama" said a small timid voice from the other side of the door. "Two letters just arrived here for you and Gaara-sama."

The young lady quickly entered the room, placed the letters on the table, and left as quickly as she came. Both Gaara and Sasuke stared at the letters. Each one had their names on it.

Sasuke realized the hand writing on the letter and knew exactly whom it was from and opened it. Inside the letter there was an invitation to an S&M club tonight. Gaara seem to have gotten the same thing from his lover.

"Do you think we should accept their invitation" Gaara asked.

"They went through all the effort" Sasuke stated.

"I think this is gonna be very interesting," Gaara smiled.

~Naruto~

Gaara and Sasuke stood in front of the S&M club that evening. Outside the club was packed so they showed their invitation to the bouncer at the door. They got through easily without getting searched.

An energetic woman with pink hair and green eyes met them the door. She introduced herself as Sakura and that she was their escort. But they never heard a word of what she said. They were too distracted by what she wore. If you could call it _clothes_. She wore a white diamond collar around her neck with strings attached that strapped around her bare breast for support. She also wore a white girdle belt around her already flat tummy. The sheer white string underwear did nothing to hide her bare crotch and with that thigh length stocking and white three inch heels topped of the outfit.

"Maybe I should buy one for Naruto," Sasuke thought as he watched Sakura lead them to their destination, imagining the blonde instead.

A young man dressed in nothing but a black dog collar came up and offered them Champagne.

"Complimentary Champagne for our special guest," Sakura smiled.

Both Gaara and Sasuke took a glass and drank from it.

"We are to meet our-" but Sasuke did not get to finish his sentence as a wave of nausea came over him. His felt dizzy and his head was heavy. Sasuke looked over and saw that Gaara was in the same state as he was.

"Damn you bitch! You drugged our drinks?" Sasuke raged as he tried to reach for the pink haired bitch, who smiled at them.

"Don't worry when you wake up everything would be in place," she smiled sweetly at them, then everything went black.

~Naruto~

When Sasuke came too, he found himself in a dimly lit room painted in eerier black. On the walls he saw chains and whips and other devices used in sexual games. In the centre of the room was a four coaster King Size bed with red velvet sheets and sheer curtain in the same colour as the sheets.

Sasuke raised his hand to stop the throbbing headache only to find out that is arms and legs were bounded with thick wall chains, with little length to move his hand or legs. Not only that he was chained to the fucking wall and was naked as well.

"What the hell?" Sasuke cried. "What the fuck is going on here?"

"Ah! So you're finally awake," said a small voice said beside him.

Sasuke turned and saw Gaara in the same situation as himself, buck naked and chained to the wall.

"Tell me what's going on?" he demanded.

"Don't know, but that bitch spiked our drinks," Gaara raged.

Then Sasuke remembered. That whore Sakura did drug them and took them captive. "When I get my hands on that fucking bitch, she'll wish she had never being born."

"What a nasty mouth you have."

The seductive voice caught both their attentions. They turned towards the source, seeing their lovers standing at the door. Neji stood there in nothing but a skin tight leather pants and knee length leather boots. He stood proud as he showed off his lean body. His usual ponytail hung loose and it cascaded around is body. Gaara's cock became hard at the site of his lover, especially seeing him in leather.

"Maybe we should punish them!" purred Naruto.

Naruto was dressed in a short leather shorts, knee length leather boots and a leather jacket which stopped above his chest and flowed around his back like a cape. Naruto had a cold bottle of champagne in hand. Sasuke's cock also harden at the site of Naruto dressed in sexy leather. Naruto licked his lips when he saw Sasuke instantly getting hard. _'This may not be so bad,'_ he thought. Sasuke and Gaara demanded their release but their lover denied their request.

"Today is Valentine's day after all so we are here to give you your present," Naruto stated, and then he gave Neji the bottle and strutted over to the bed, Neji followed.

"And what kind of gift is that?" Gaara growled as he pulled on his chains.

Neji pulled Naruto closer and then smiled. "We're gonna give you a show that you will never forget," and with that he kissed Naruto.

Naruto felt the warmth of Neji's lips, and his breath tasted like cinnamon and mints. The kiss became more urgent and Naruto moaned into the kiss. He relaxed more and Neji slipped his tongue into Naruto's mouth.

Neji broke the kiss and took up the champagne bottle.

"Naruto would you like some champagne?" Neji smiled.

"Yes please!" Naruto replied. "But Neji we don't have any glasses."

Neji smirked. "My dear Naruto we don't need any glasses," he said as he rubbed the cold bottle on Naruto's clothed member.

Naruto gasped on contact with the cold bottle. It felt so good. He rubbed harder to get more fiction on the cold bottle through the thick leather he wore.

"You're a little slut. You just can't wait to be fucked," Neji smirked and pressed the bottle into Naruto's groin. He groaned with pleasure.

Neji then pushed Naruto down on the bed and pulled his leather shorts off along with his boots. Naruto laid there half naked with his erection pressed against his stomach. Neji ran his pale fingers over Naruto's smooth chest until he reached his hard member. Pre-cum leaked down the blond's shaft while Neji played with his cock.

"You're such a whore! Your cock is already wet and dripping. Maybe your ass is wet and soft as well," Neji teased as he trailed his finger over Naruto's ass ring.

Neji took the bottle and knelt between Naruto's stretched legs. He pushed Naruto's legs up and back, instructing the blond to hold them and not to let go. Neji also made sure that their 'Special Guest' and a perfect view of what he was about to do with the blond. Pointing the bottle in the air, Neji stripped the gold foil, fondling the cork as if it were his glands. Then he aimed it just as he would aim his own hard flesh and eased it through the gaping hole between Naruto's ass.

Naruto shrieked as he felt the coldness and tried to rise, but Neji held him down. Neji laughed as he pushed the bottle further in Naruto's tight ass.

Naruto wriggled on the cold glass, squirming to feel it deeper and gasp escaped from his sweet lips.

The bottle was thrust into him wildly as the neck cased in. The supple ring of Naruto's ass formed a fleshy 'O' around the glass.

Now Neji began to work it in and out of Naruto's ass.

With each thrust brought a squeal and with each withdrawal a whimper of dismay. Then Neji took the bottle and fucked Naruto with it. Neji studied the way Naruto's asshole sucked around it as he drew out and how it slid across the glass as he pushed it in. But it wasn't enough.

Naruto let out a loud moan when he felt Neji's mouth over his harden member that needed attention. Neji drove the bottle as deep as it would go, while he worked Naruto's cock furiously with his other hand.

Naruto's back arched and he screamed when his orgasm hit him hard. Neji slid the bottle out, shook it and popped it open. The champagne bottle seemed as if it was ejaculating unto Naruto's body.

Gaara and Sasuke watched in disbelieve and helplessness. They were completely hard at the mouth watering scene before them. Sasuke never knew that Naruto could be so kinky. Maybe he didn't pay much attention to the blond to realize. Damn! He himself didn't know how to react to the situation. Fuck! All he wanted to now as to hold down is blond and fuck him senseless and he was sure Gaara wanted to do the same thing to his lover. Now he knew the reason why they used chains instead of ropes. The chains held them firmly to the wall with little to no room to move their hands but not enough to let them jack off. Sasuke growled at the thought that their lovers thought of everything.

Neji leaned forward and lapped at Naruto's chest, and then he sucked the pool of champagne from Naruto's navel. He then buried his face into Naruto's ass and ran his tongue around the pretty pink hole. Neji continued his slow gentle caresses until the blond came again.

Neji took off his leather pants and joined Naruto back in bed. Naruto laid his legs apart to let his lover have a view of what he couldn't have. Neji followed Naruto's example and showed Gaara the prize he couldn't have. Neji pushed two fingers in his tight hole and teased Gaara.

Twin growls escaped from their lover which sent shivers down their spine.

Naruto leaned in and kissed Neji passionate, when he broke the kissed he whispered to him. "Aren't we taking this a little too far. When they get loose we won't be walking for days."

Neji pulled on Naruto's bottom lip then whispered back. "Don't forget this is a punishment for them. So what if they go a 'little' overboard when we release them. Right now they can't do nothing about the hard on they're sporting, which we gave them and that's good with me. Now get on all fours so we can go to the next stage."

Naruto hesitated, then compiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have his lover in the hot seat for a change. To let him know how it felt whenever he restrained Naruto from his own sexual pleasure.

Neji reached over into the draw and took out double head dildo about nine inches long on each end and meet at the balls and a bottle of scented lube. He popped the lid open and poured the thick strawberry flavoured liquid over one end of dildo.

Neji pushed Naruto down so that his ass was in the air. Neji knelt behind that blond and positioned the well lube dildo at the entrance of the blonds' hole and with one swift thrust he buried the practice cock to the hilt into Naruto's body. Naruto screamed at the sensations that ran through his body he couldn't help but to shiver from it. He pushed back and took the dildo even further than he thought possible. Naruto loved the way the rubber thrust into him.

Neji used his fingers to prepare himself. Then he poured more lube on the other head, got and all fours and slammed the rubber into hid tight hole. Upon doing this the other end of the dildo sank deeper into his and Naruto's body which caused them both to moan with pleasure.

With the double-head dildo Neji knew that with every thrust he gave Naruto he would also feel it in himself. Both boys stimulated themselves as they worked the cock, faster, harder and more urgent with every sweeping stroke.

The young men stared helplessly at their lovers as they worked the dildo into themselves hard and fast. They fought against the chains to get free.

As Naruto came, he thrust back allowing the dildo to go deeper into both himself and Neji. When the tremors finally died the blond rolled off, leaving the cock jutting between Neji's legs.

Neji glance between his pulled back legs and two pairs of lustful eyes focused on the dildo poking out of his ass. But he wasn't satisfied and he was gonna let Naruto pay for cumming before him.

Caught off guard, Naruto was surprised when Neji rolled him onto his back and with one swift movement buried his cock into his hole. Neji grabbed Naruto semi-hard member and masturbated him firmly. Neji's eyes lit with lust and he withdrew the dildo and threw it across the room then he began to fuck Naruto hard.

Naruto yelped at the pleasure/pain that the pressure brought him. Then as he felt it the hardness worked him out, he closed his eyes and gave into the pleasure.

Neji pounded fiercely, his eyes ablaze with lust as he looked between his legs. He watched as his flesh was being swallowed by Naruto's tight hole.

"I need it harder," Naruto screamed and he scratched Neji's arm.

Neji followed Naruto's pleas and drove his cock hard up to the root hitting Naruto's sweet spot. Naruto screamed in unearthly pleasure. Neji groaned when the muscles in the blond's ass squeezed his cock.

Naruto's back arched as the tempo of the mating grew.

"Whore!" Neji snarled as his thrusts became more violent. It was as if the devil had gotten into him. He drove his cock in long and brutal strokes, reaming it against the ass ring, grunting as he did so.

"Bitch? You're such a fucking whore. Your ass is sucking me in and don't want to let go. So feel me in your tight little ass," Neji hissed.

Naruto did. He _felt_every millimetre of the flesh as Neji drew out fully and drove back in.

Naruto murmured. "Ohhhhhh! Oh Yes! Fuck me harder."

Naruto thrashed his head and thrust his hips and drove his chest into the air. As Neji came deep inside him, Naruto came all over his neck, chest and tummy.

Panting Hard, Neji sank down on Naruto's cum covered chest. His dick pulsed strongly inside Naruto's body. Naruto ran his hand through Neji's hair and sighed in content.

But content wasn't what Sasuke and Gaara felt. What they wanted was to fuck their lovers senseless and to punish them for leaving them without fucking and sexual frustrated. And the people who were perfect for the job were lying on the bed in fucking sexual bliss. They would pay for it.

"Naruto!" growled Sasuke.

"Neji!" growled Gaara at the same time.

Naruto and Neji stiffen.

"Get over here now!" Sasuke and Gaara ordered.

They heisted for a moment but they obeyed their lovers. Neji and Naruto stumbled over to their lovers and knelt before them.

"Release us now!" their lover ordered. Without hesitation Naruto and Neji release their lovers from the bounds.

Twin screams echoed in the room as both Sasuke and Gaara were released from their confinement. Gaara pushed Neji onto the hard floor and entered him with one hard thrust and a scream of pure pleasure erupted from Neji.

Sasuke had Naruto on his back with his knees in his chest and his legs were over Sasuke's Shoulders. With one hard thrust he buried himself deep, deeper than he ever thought possible into the tight wall of muscles.

Both young men fucked their lovers until they came, but it wasn't enough. They wanted more, lots more and Sasuke had the perfect plan.

Sasuke instructed the very stubborn Duke to the bed and let Neji straddle him so that Neji's' back was to Gaara's chest. Gaara complied-after a little argument- and did as Sasuke instructed.

Sasuke then told Naruto to straddle Neji so that both their chest rested against each other. Naruto was nervous at first but when he had Neji's hard member inside his body he didn't complain.

Sasuke then ordered Gaara to fuck Neji, who with every thrust he received he gave Naruto one as well. It was awkward at first, but when Gaara and Neji found their rhythm they began to enjoy it.

Sasuke watched the ordeal before him. It was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen and he couldn't wait to join in. Sasuke joined the others on the bed. He gently pushed Naruto which cause Gaara and Neji to fall back on the bed. He positioned himself behind Naruto and rubbed the head of his cock at Naruto's already filled entrance.

Naruto froze. "Sasuke what are you doing?"

Sasuke smiled. "I'm going to fuck you."

"But you can't do this I'll tear!" Naruto said. Naruto was scared at the fact about having two hard cocks buried inside him but at the same time it also excited him.

Sasuke kissed Naruto on his back. "Don't worry I'll take care of everything."

Sasuke found the bottle of discarded lube and coated his member then positioned himself behind is lover again. Slowly pushed his thick member into the small hole and was enveloped with warmth.

Naruto screamed. Sasuke stopped to allow the blond to adjust. Naruto moaned and Sasuke took it as an invitation and pushed more of his length into Naruto's crowded hole. This dragged sensual moans from both Naruto and Neji.

Gaara hissed at Sasuke to hurry up. The raven haired man smiled and with one swift thrust he plugged himself into Naruto.

Gaara hissed Sasuke and Neji groaned and Naruto screamed in sheer pleasure. When the blond adjust to having two hard cocks Sasuke moved. Gaara also began moving.

Moans, cries and screams filled the room. Gaara and Sasuke fucked their lover without mercy and smiled occasionally whenever their slutty lover demanded more.

Naruto was exceptionally slutty having two hard cocks buried deep inside his body and it felt indescribable. The pleasure, pain was about to drive him insane yet he wanted more, much more. He was so close to breaking as he begged to be fucked even harder.

Gaara, Neji and Sasuke were at their limits as they pounded into their lover's body. And with a few more wild thrusts they all came together...

~Naruto~

Hours later Sasuke woke up cuddled beside a sleeping Naruto, Neji and Gaara. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes then looked at his watch. It was almost noon. Sasuke chuckled.

"What do you find so god damn funny Uchiha," said a husky voice. Sasuke turned and saw Gaara pale green eyes staring at him.

Sasuke smiled downed at the red haired Duke.

"I was thinking if Valentine's Day was always like this I won't mind celebrating it every year," Sasuke chuckled then he kissed his Naruto's cheeks.

Gaara chuckled as well as he brushed his Neji's hair out of his face. Maybe Valentine's Day wasn't so bad at all.

"But something keeps bothering me. Naruto and I shared a joined account and I would notice if any money was taken from it. So how did they pay for this?"

Gaara, now that he thought about it no money was taken from Neji's account either.

Sasuke then realized whom their lovers got the money from to pay for all this.

"I'm gonna FUCKING KILL HIM!"

~Naruto~

Inside the boardroom of Uchiha CO. building Itachi felt a shiver ran through his body.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

~Naruto~

Nazuki: OMG! I can't believe I just wrote this. It's even too hardcore for me.

Poor Itachi ~ I hope Sasuke wont be so hard on him.


End file.
